


Don't Be Bonely

by ConEno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humans, Monsters, NSFW, Violence, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: You're a lone mage as well a random guardian who patrols Ebbot Town on whims from crimes.You come upon a group of hatecriminals, trying to kill a child.And you're not gonna let that happen.https://ko-fi.com/conniespell





	1. Chapter 1

It’s snowing, flakes falling down slowly as if the weather had turned magic, and the bright streetlights makes it more magical while patrolling the park. It’s relative dark outside, but it’s not late, there are still children outside playing with adult supervision. And other people preparing Christmas lights for December.

You had drawn your white furry hood over to conceal the mask of yours. It had no eyes or anything showing as a face, however the mask worked as well as a machine, to see like a computer with goggles.

Therefore if anyone noticed you, the humans would simply think you’re another monster, while monsters simply knows you’re a human. No bother to correct them, you were simply doing a job.

Well… hobby mostly, patrolling areas for any dangers. Most dangers like robbery, accidents or simply assist people with regular help like moving furniture or merchandises. However, since monsters resurfaced three years ago, you got another thing added to the list. The hategroups, calling themselves ‘Humans on Earth’, which were seriously a dumb title when shortened to ‘HOE’…

It was not uncommon to have some hategroups attacking monsters, but you don’t allow that in this town. Not on your watch.

Further in to the park, becoming denser with trees and bushes. There were even less people.

Or so you thought.

You can hear yelling, then few loud ‘clacks’ of sorts, like something hit a tree.

That does not sound good.

Running towards those voices, which more and more obvious trails off the road in the park, then something hit your stomach hard enough to stagger backwards, grabbing by its shoulders.

It was a kid, brown bob-cut hair, striped purple jacket, looking like young teen, perhaps younger. And this kid was bleeding from her… his…? head, looking scared and tired.

You pushed the kid behind you as you heard few running footsteps approaching.

“Kid, stay close.” You merely give a warning, and they (let’s just say they) looked confused up to you with brown eyes, then nodded, holding onto your hoodie.

“Record.” You ordered the mask, and it gave a signal of a framed red dot appearing in upper corner of your vision.

Then three young men approached, each carrying some either wrench or pipes. Dressed in coats which had the obvious logo you could hate the most, a white circle with a man and sword posed in it. Soon as they noticed you the stopped, but one of them approached studying your features with a grimace. To them, you must look like a faceless humanoid being.

“Tch… just another monster. Kill them.” He snarled, taking the first leap as the other follows.

You were enraged, not only did they openly ordered to kill, but towards a kid nonetheless! What the heck were they thinking!?

When swinging the pipe from straight from above, you dragged along the kid by the neck of the jacket without missing balance. You also take the opportunity to kick the first guy on the side, so he barely flew and fall to the ground in immense pain, most likely cracked a rib of his. Good.

Then there were the last two, however the kid had swayed and fallen backwards because they felt weak in their legs, so your only forced option on the situation, was to take the blow on your lower left arm, and grab the third guy on his arm with your right, misbalancing him so you could grab his neck, ignoring the pain on your left arm, you kinda sure is fractured, and knee him in the stomach.

The second grabbed your hoodie by your chest, taking another swing again. But you won’t let him getting that chance as you hit your left elbow on between throat and jaw, making him recoil backwards, gasping and coughing for breath.

The third guy were too close to the kid when he tried to rise up, so you grab his shirt jacket by the neck, using your right fist to hit his jaw, knowing that it should make him dizzy for few moments and fall down once again further away from the kid.

Looking back at the kid, they just looked at you in awe.

Venture back to them, you knew you had to get them out of here. However, the moment they gave a shocked terrified expression, looking behind you. Turning around you felt a hit on your upper left, realizing the first guy had risen back up, and he had stabbed you with a knife.

“Frisk!”

You heard someone yell, then a blue glow cover both you and the guy, you yelp as you’re forcefully dragged by a force, only to crash onto a tree, sliding down in dull pain, and not noticing the guy landed on the ground a bit further away from you.

Looking up, there was someone, on their knees checking on the kid. But the kid looked angry at him, pushing him away as they came running towards you with a worry expression, looking back at the knife then up to you, trying to remove your mask.

But you stopped them by grasping their hands, and shake your head.

Then the guy… skeleton, huh.

He came walking towards you as well with uncertain, and suspicious expression, despite him having a grin. He wore a blue hoodie, similar to yours, white shirt saying ‘bad to bone’, black shorts and… pink slippers… what?

“Frisk?” he looked down on the kid, who turned to him, frantically motion their hands.

Oh, they were signing.

Then the skeleton looked guilty at you, then noticed the knife stuck on your arm making him frowning. Okay, skeleton monsters are able to express just as much as humans, good to know.

But coughing from the second guy made the skeleton look back, now in fury as the two white pricks in his eyesockets turned into blue blazing one on his left eyesocket.

“ **w a i t  h e r e**.” he growled deeply. Walking towards the men, and made the first one who flew with you, dragged towards the two others who tried standing up, so they were not given the chance to do so as the guy crashed onto the others.

But you had a bad feeling he would do worse, so you hurried standing up, reaching the skeleton by the shoulder who went tense, looking up at you in surprise.

You shake your head, tapping your mask which only made him more confused.

Then raising both hands to gesture him to calm down, taking out your phone from your black jeans, showing him the dialling of emergency number.

“called the cops?” he asked. But you shook your head no. You can talk, but you don’t want to risk anyone knowing you without your mask by voice. Therefore you sign towards him. Certain he can understand.

\- Had no time, my mask recorded everything. -

Then his blazing eye went to normal white pricks again, seemingly to calm down.

“a’right then, thanks for the help.” You nod. Stopping the record, tapping him to call the cops as you turned to the kid, standing next to you still looking worriedly at the knife in your arm.

Getting on your knees, you removed the bangs on the kids head, looking more closely at the wound. It does not looks like they had been directly hit by the pipes, merely scratched enough to bleed some instead. Pressing a button on the edge of the mask, you catch the image of the kid’s wound for evidence.

You sign to the kid, despite your handicap of moving the left arm.

\- How much does it hurt? On scale one to ten? -

Frisk gives a gentle smile, showing only one finger.

Nodding in understanding, the kid signs towards you.

\- What about you? Doesn’t that hurt a lot? - they pointed towards the knife.

\- A bit numb unless I move my arm, I’ll fix that later. -

“kid, the cops are on their way, so… I’m sans… sans the skeleton…” He eyes the knife, grimacing as you noticed he were back to the blazing eye. Then sensing the use of magic, you could tell he were keeping the men down on the ground, and kinda obvious since they glowed in blue, sputtering swearings as they try to get up. “…I should probably call ambulance too.” He dialled his phone. But you motioned to stop him, making him looking confused at you.

You used your right hand, reaching on the side of the mask again, but you take out a memory card, giving it to the skeleton, still looking confused.

\- Evidence, I rather involve myself less with police as possible. Besides, I need to fix my arm. Therefore, good bye. - After finish signing, you saluted, you had a grin on your face, but they did not see it.

Then in a blink before Frisk and Sans eyes, you disappear. Making their eyes widen in shock.

…

“what the fuck just happend!?”


	2. Chapter 2

The winter sun rises in midday, brightening up your bedroom in the attic through the big circular window. Noticing the warmth of ray, you groan in anguish, almost determined not to wake up.

However, moving your left arm to reach the phone on the nightstand, just to check the time, sent a bolt of pain. Enough for your brain to power up a whimper and remember what happened yesterday.

“…Fudge…” You mumble face down on the pillow. Only to be followed a purr, small footsteps on the cover crossing the bed until it sat down heavily on your back. Which you know means, ‘you’re awake, feed me’.

“You’re not fair…”

Sitting slowly up, being awfully wary of your arm, even though the knife wound was treated and wrapped up, as well got at cast on lower arm considered it was the radius bone got fractured.

The big furry orange cat, had jumped down from the bed, waltzing out the bedroom door.

Huff as you glance at the door, you reluctantly stand up from the bed, only wearing red boxers and a dark grey tank top. Walking out of the bedroom, which only a small hallway with only yours and a storage room connected, and stairs leading down to second floor. Arriving at the last step, you were greeted by bright light, a view to the main floors living room, as you walk past other rooms to the bathroom by the beginning of new stairs leading down.

Looking in the mirror, you have dark puffy eyes, short white, bed hair. Which actually you were born natural with. Didn’t exactly help with bright grey eyes, as you were practically bullied by other kids when you were young, just for looking more abnormal. More abnormal than albino, which were rarely known at that time.

Sigh as you wash your face in cold water, wet your hands to straighten the bed hair. Strolling down the stairs to the main floor, and walk towards the kitchen with a yawn.

“Morning, Oliver.” Greeting the cat, head-butting your leg as you get a new can of cat-food.

Feed the cat.

Turn on coffee machine.

Grab an apple and sit around the kitchen island while taking a bite.

Grabbing a remote to turn on television in the corner, instantly channelling the news.

Such were your morning routine.

You don’t actually have any interest in the news, just a habit you picked up because of your parents. You rather look at Oliver eating, he then dab his paw into the water bowl to drink. (That cat has an odd way of drinking).

The coffee machine stopped, whelp, of the chair with ya. Leaving the apple on the counter, you grab a mug from the cupboard, and the available thermos jug next by, just in case you want more hot coffee later. Would be a waste if left alone in the coffee pot.

[Yesterday news, the monster ambassador’s incident has yet to be revealed…]

Incident?

Turning around to look at the news, you were intrigued by important fact of monsters, as you are rather fond of them than humans generally.

[However, we got reports of ‘Humans on Earth’ were reason behind the assault in Greenhill Park. Any other reports have been classified for _political_ reasons... Which is believed to ...(click)]

You snort, grimace over the anchorman’s attitude as you tuned him out. You could easily tell he's against monsters based on previous news… wait… Greenhill Park? HOE’s?

Oh shit!

The kid yesterday, they were the ambassador!?

…

The ambassador is a kid? That’s new. Considering any info on the ambassador were hidden from the world. At least you won’t mention it to anyone. But good to know!

…

A sudden ringtone made you jump from the internal awkward silence, followed by a whimper of pain as you had twitched muscles in the entire arm. Damn that hurt.

A couple seconds of calming down from pain, you answer the phone.

“Yellow.”

“We’re meeting up, right now. I’ll text you the address.” Said the male voice sternly on other side of call, that you cannot help but to flinch at the tone as it ended.

Staring down at the phone as you did get a text right after, you sigh in defeat.

 

~ * ~

 

Entering upon a bar restaurant, a chorus of people who seems to be regulars calling out.

“SANS!” Mostly dogs wearing black clad armour by their regular table playing card game, a drunk bunny and a red bird by the counter. And few new faces he got to know by the recent years since fall of the barrier.

“hey guys.” The short skeleton greets with a lazy wave, as he walks towards the bar counter across the room.

Soon as he sat on his usual seat, he were greeted by a flame elemental, wearing white shirt, black vest, bowtie and pants, looking a very dapper bartender in humanoid form. He were cleaning a glass with a rag, nodding to Sans as he put them away. Reaching out below the counter and give a red bottle to Sans.

“thanks, grillby.” Sans answered.

To the elemental’s surprise, his old friend and regular have never used his name normally for a long time. Usually Grillbz or fire puns for nickname when greeting. His flames flickers as he narrowed his glowing eyes behind. This meant his friend were going to have a serious conversation.

Lowering his elbows on the counter, leaning in so their conversation cannot be heard with the noise from patreons and music from the jukebox.

“grill… what do you know about mages?” he stared at Grillby with serious expression.

Startled by the question, his flames rose, barely enough for Sans to notice the change of flickering colour from orange to red and yellow on the edges. Furrowing where his brows should be, he didn’t like to talk about it, yet still remained calm in order to avoid any customers’ attention.

“ _… Sans… did something happened?_ ” Sans remained neutral with expression, clutching to the red bottle.

“tibia honest, I ain’t so sure. wanna know what you think of ‘em, as well your opinion.”

“ _… My opinion…_ ” he stared absently down at the counter. “ _… I used to be friends… with some._ ”

Sans dark eyesocket widened in shock. He knew the story about how monsters went underground, almost like a curse. How seven mages created the barrier, imprisoned them from the outside world. And his old friend were friends with ‘em?

Before Sans were to ask further, Grillby sighed as he continued.

“ _… Before the war… some of the mages fought… on our side. However… they were executed… for betraying humankind._ ” Then he looked at Sans seriously. “ _… If there are any left in this time of age… I don’t know… what to make out of them._ ”

Nodding, Sans takes a sip from the bottle, making the elemental barely crunch in disgust, never understanding why this skeleton likes ketchup directly from the bottle.

“Well, ya heard the news, right?”

Grillby nodded, seeming to obviously worry about it, he knew the child from days in underground, and sometimes visit the bar with Sans.

“The kiddo’s alright, however, the one who saved ‘em was one, i think.” Flames almost stilled at that fact, as he continue. “the… 'human’, got even injured protecting ‘em.”

“ _… So, they’re a friend?_ ”

“… don’t know.” He frowned. “didn’t even get the chance to check their SOUL before vanishing into thin air.”

The sound of a phone startled them both, making Grillby stand upright, and Sans checking his phone. It was a mail, making him relax a bit as he read the message.

“ _… good news?_ ” Grillby asked, resumed to cleaning glasses as he watched his two other co-workers, a green flame elemental waitress, and a human waiter worked back and forward, not exactly rush hour yet, nevertheless, enough time for him to stand by the counter if needed.

“yeah, bro and kiddo’s are leavin’ for cooking class. just been a month since they started.”

Sans were always easy to tell he’s fond of his brother, in the years he got to know them, he were quite protective over him. Since the barrier though, Grillby cannot help but to suspect he’s been more protective than before. Monsters weren’t exactly accepted into society so easily.

“ah, well. can I have a burger to go? lunch hour almost over.” he asked, taking another swig at the ketchup.

Nodding, he walk behind the doors leading into kitchen, which ironically had a sign above saying ‘fire exit’.

 

~ * ~

 

It took a half an hour. Nevertheless, you arrived outside a familiar building that looked like a modern medieval bar from Ireland. Sighing in defeat, you were about to open the entrance door, only to be opened by another instead. To your surprise, it was the same skeleton from yesterday.

“wops, sorry kid.” He held it open for you, stepping aside.

“Thanks.” You reply with a courtly nod, thinking he doesn’t recognize you without the white hoodie or mask, compared to the black hoodie with fluffy orange fleece.

You didn’t look back, but you could feel him somehow stare at you before the door closed.

Looking around, only few patrons were curious to know who came in, just as fast they went to their own business. But the one who wanted to meet up was not here yet.

Walking towards the counter, you smile at the flame elemental. As he nodded at you, staring until his flames flickered with small sparks and more yellow, even his bright eyes widened. You had no idea how to interpret that.

“Uh, long time no see? Guess the business going good.”

He nods courtly, putting the glass down and gesture to the bottles behind him.

“Uhm, kinda on pain meds right now, can I have a warm drink instead?” and you could smell the recognition of grease and salt. “And some fries?”

With another nod, he disappears back to the kitchen.

A hand touched your shoulder, enough to make you flinch and turn. And as expected, the one who called you stood next to you with an eerie grimace, trying awkwardly to show a gentle smile.

“You got a whole lot of explaining to do, Willow.”

It was the chief of police.


	3. Chapter 3

Grillby watched with both worry and amusement towards you and your company after giving your meal. The chief have become a regular of his for quite some time after opening of his new bar, knowing full well how he acts. And right now, he’s acting like a father who caught a child sneaking to a cookie jar. And it somehow had to do with your injuries it seemed.

He’s not someone to pry, no. However he does listens to almost everybody’s gossips and conversations in this room, in case of important information for his kind’s safety. So he left them alone.

After all he did owe you not one, but a whole lot of favours compared too... well, you were the one who gave him this bar.

He never forget the day he heard the strange sale, and even stranger when he experienced it.

_You were sitting by the counter, writing some papers by the counter. The entrance door were open, so he only knocked to make you aware of his present._

_Turning, you had the look of surprise as quickly turned to a smile._

_“May I help you?” you asked._

_He didn’t respond much, only but to sign a question, and point to the newspaper he had in hand._

_“Oh, then you’re at the right place. I’m Will Willowick, the **current** owner.” she deflated at the last part, which was curious to him and tilted head. “You’re aware that this is not an ordinary sale as prescribed in the paper, right?”_

_He nods, there were no price in print, only 'conditions', he was wondering what ‘conditions’ that needed to be met._

_“Then I guess you’re ready for the interview then.” He flared up a bit more golden hue on his flames, glad that this human were not denying him a chance despite him being a monster, nonetheless, he takes a seat offered, the only one set up while rest stacked up against the wall._

_“First, what is it that you want to do for living? Workwise.” huh, he were rather surprised by the blunt question. However, as he feels like this is no ordinary interview, he does feel like to elaborate._

_‘Bartending and cooking, I rather like being able to show customers a place they can feel at ease in. Almost like a second home.' he signed. Which he now noticed you understood, he did figure out not long ago that only a minority of humans could understand handsign. ‘Though management is not a problem, I do create some of the drinks personally.’_

_“Some of the drinks?”_

_‘I am aware of your human ways to process alcohol like wine, vodka and others, me being able to control temperature with magic helps create the ways faster, which makes it cheaper from ordering from vendors, and not running out so easily. It makes well out of time to try new flavours as well.’ he excitedly explains, it’s not often he gets to talk about his work this way, at least to friends without interest._

_“Never thought I see the day a fire elemental be a bartender, no offense though.”_

_‘None taken. Understandable by how flammable alcohol is. Me being fire is magic, and are under control. I worked as a bartender while underground…’ he paused for a bit…_

_Smiling and nodding in understanding, you looked rather pleased, and kind of understanding why he suddenly stopped signing, it was not rather a thing he wanted to discuss. So you intercept._

_“Last question then. Do you love your job?”_

_Once again, he were surprised at these odd questions. He straightened his postured, and had a rather soft look on him. Nodding._

_“Alright then, this place is yours.” You leaned back, stretching with arms above your head before you stood up from the chair._

_Grillby stilled, wide-eyed in shock while staring at her in awkward silence, while she dug forward papers from a file on the counter._

_“_ What… _?”_

_You jumped, startled a bit by his voice. Turning only to realize he spoke and smiling softly._

_“Just as I said, this place is yours. All you need to do is sign these papers, along with a promise…”_

_‘What about the price, should we not discuss-’_

_“You get this place for free, along with a promise you’re gonna take.” you intercept again._

_He tilted his head at that, what promise._

_“All you have to promise is to take good care of this place.” you look seriously at him, and what somehow could be described sadness as well._

_A firm nod from him, there were only smiles from you._

_Papers were read through, and signed. However, the nagging question behind his mind was, why? As you prepped up to leave, he tapped your shoulder, giving him your full attention._

_‘Why are you giving this place away? You seem rather attached to it.’_

_The sadness in your expression said it all, he had seen it before. Loss._

_“My brother would have been the one managing this place, but he can’t anymore. So I rather giving it away to someone with same ideal as him. Which made you pretty much the one. There have been others trying getting this place, but none with the ideal of making it a heaven for tired people.” you reached out for a handshake, startling him at first. He’s not used to anyone letting him touch, him being a flame. He reached out, firm handshake from both parts._

_“Just take good care of this place, that’s all I ask.”_

_A firm nod, and soon as you went out the door, he looked around. Starting calling his friends, he had a promise to keep._

 

Two years has gone since he last saw you… and you were injured… he is rather curious to what happened. Hopefully you would tell him if you needed to.

However, an unknown metallic sound made him look in direction it came from, seeing the chief had stood up looking serious at you with a pointed finger.

“Stay.”

And he rushed out.

Confused, he walked up to you, only to then notice your agape shock, and… handcuffs?

 

~ * ~

 

Few minutes earlier, you took in every complaint and lecture from him, knowing full well the meaning, ignoring and eat your fries. You were surprised. Could practically feel less pain and it had healing magic in it. Huh, maybe you should try coming here often then… despite the old memories of this place, maybe your arm would heal faster.

“Hey, Willow, you listening?” the chief asked in annoyance beside you.

“That I should try to take better of myself, not seeking attention to certain group, try to be more careful, yadda, yadda… I’m listening, Greg.” not really.

He narrow his eyes on you, not buying that crap.

His phone vibrates, sending a soft ding. He checks, putting the whole lecture thing on hold.

You could easily tell it was something important, very reluctant to leave. So when he looks over to you, he grins. Could practically see a lightbulb turn on over his head.

In a swift motion, he dig through his pocket, and cuffs you right arm to the counter. Baffled with shock, you gape at him, and he wore a smug expression to a serious one. Pointing towards you.

“Stay.”

And then you see him leaving the building in a hurry.

It took you few seconds to comprehend what just happened.

“I’m sooooo gonna kick his ass for this.” you responded to no one with irritated huff.

Turning to finish your fries, you were startled by Grillby who looked equally shocked as you were.

“He’s not finished lecturing me, he’ll be back. After that, I’ll be kicking his sorry butt.” you declared with a pout, with the underline telling him there’s nothing to worry about.

Few seconds of awkward silence, his flames shone bright golden, his mouth open like a jack-o-lantern… laughing. Clutching to the counter from doubling over to the floor.

You could practically feel your face burning in mortification, but at least he understood.

Only just now you noticed as well the whole bar were staring, in bafflement. Even the green flame who simply smiled in glee. Haven’t they seen anyone laughing before?

“ _Would you like… more fries meanwhile?_ ” he straightened himself, crackled a bit, meaning he was still chuckling.

“… yes please.”

Whatever the business Greg were doing right now, it would probably take a good while.

This means revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slow, but thank you for keep reading. Not going to quit, and will be faster at writing chapters somewhere in july.  
> \- C.

Hours went by, so did the pain killers effect as you consciously gently rub around the knife wound, without harming it for re-opening. You could always use the spare key to free yourself, it’s not like you’re stuck in your seat. Take off for a short trip home for the medicine and back within a minute, and nobody would actually notice anything.

However, before you could make that decision, an iced glass of amber liquid were put before you by the human waiter. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Boss said it’s on the house.” he smiles, then went on to the ‘fire exit’, which you know has a kitchen, an entry hall and a stairway to apartment above.

Speaking of ‘boss’, he went and stood ahead of you, tilted his head, signing.

‘How did you get hurt?’

Huh, you’re a bit surprised he cared, either that or he simply had that question hanging over him since you got here.

“Racist buttholes.” you simplified your explanation, not giving room for further questioning about it. He could make the dots if mention where and how.

His flames turned briefly blue… blue flame is hotter than orange, so he got mad? Upset? Kinda hard to tell with this guy. He nodded in understanding, then pointed towards your cuffs.

Then you huff, giving a simple explanation without giving hint that you were in the park yesterday would be a problem. After all, it was the reason Greg were scolding you for.

Putting yourself in danger.

Before you got to respond, a big ruffle on your head and the seat next to you were re-occupied by the man in question.

“Sorry about that, pumpkin.” he told you, with not so apologetic look. "Kinda forgot I cuffed you here, sooooooo... got any new friends?"

 

Ooooh-ho… can’t wait for results tomorrow.

 

~ * ~

 

Next morning were relaxing. However, even an alarm clock must go off at a point.

Which was 7 a.m.

Greg stretches over from holding his wife in bed, a bit hard without his glasses, but know by heart where the clock stands, and shuts it off, returning to embracing her in spoon position for further sleep.

“No, Hun. We got work…” she responded tiredly. Feeling nothing but a huff of defeated breath on her neck. Making her giggle at the sensation and his exasperation.

She at least had enough energy to get loose from his grip and sit up by the bedside, stretching.

When a text message alerted on her phone, she takes it from nightstand and checks it. While Greg used this opportunity to get to the bathroom first, knowing full well she would take longer than he did. She didn’t mind. Nevertheless, she raised an eyebrow at the message she got, quirked a smile on her lips.

This were going to be hilarious.

 

~ * ~

 

You sat on the couch in the living room, cross-legged with blanket while watching Netflix show, throwing you phone to the side with a sense of accomplishment. Oliver simply saunter over and lay down on your lap, petting his fur and relaxing deep into the couch.

 

~ * ~

 

Greg walks into the station, giving off energy of authority, even though he gives kind greetings to both old and new acquaintances and co-workers, while walking to the elevator with his wife following behind, who carried a bag that earned his curiousity. What least they expected, was the sudden hustle from a blue skinned monster, with bright, red long, ponytail, hurried in the same elevator as them.

“Morning, chief! Morning, Mara!” her sharp toothed smile makes up for her enthusiasm.

“Morning, _Captain_ Undyne, aren’t you going to train the new recruits today? Wait… that’s about an hour. Why are you here so early?” he asked, figuring he needs more coffee after this. This captain were always energetic by no normal means in the mornings.

“Just getting pumped up! That and I wanted to ask you something.”

The elevator stopped on the top floor, letting them all exit out. Mara kissed Greg’s cheek before taking Undyne’s arm along with her to her secretary desk by his office. Both Undyne and Greg showing confusion.

“You’ll have time in the world to ask him, but first, we need a girl talk, won’t take long, promise.” she winked to Undyne, who looked a slight confused, however, shrugged with a smile.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Which is my cue to leave.” he goes and opens the door to his office, which made Mara promptly dragging Undyne and herself a bit further away with a huge grin, and had pulled out her phone just in time as Greg open the door. Undyne saw and were about to raise an eyebrow and ask her, until she heard a loud ‘splat’ sound from Greg’s direction.

Looking where Greg stands, he were covered in white from whole head to chest, and where a pie-shaped cardboard stuck on his face. Even some of the floor were victimized.

Undyne and Mara broke down in laughter at what happened, a successful prank that got him covered in fresh cream.

Greg pulled off the cardboard plate, stroke down the cream from his face before he could breathe out in bit relief. Then looking grimly at both of the ladies, mostly Mara though.

“You knew this would happen.” he stated, even though it sounded as a question too.

“Haha- yes… ha… she told me what you did last night, she specifically told me to say after this. ‘Revenge is sweet’, and seriously, Hun. You actually cuffed our sweetheart to a counter in a bar?” she took the bag she had with her onto the desk, taking out a towel to him. Which made him huff in amusement and dries himself off.

“I had to make her stay!”

“She’s not a dog!” she laughed out loud. “What if she had plans, what then?”

“She had keys if it got to that point. You know that.”

“… Was it because of…”

He nods with a solemn look, looking back at Undyne who just stood uncomfortably and amused at the same time, not knowing what kind of conversation just happened.

“Sorry about that, we were talking ‘bout our girl. And…” Mara gives him a look, “… he definitely earned it.” she took out another jacket, shirt and tie, which were a backup for his uniform. She were prepared knowing full well what kind of prank it was thanks to Willow’s text message earlier. “And I couldn’t let you get in the crossfire.”

“Thanks. No idea what’s happening, but it’s a hell of a good morning! And it’s this Wicked you were bragging about?” she looked at Mara with a raised eyebrow.

“Willowick…” she corrected. “And yes, the very same. Some idiots managed to hurt her couple day ago…” making both Greg and Undyne flinch a bit by the angered expression on her. Ending up with pinching her nose bridge and sagged shoulders in defeat. “Unfortunately, it would have happened sooner or later, by that luck of hers. It’s not the first time it had happened either.”

“Huh… anyway, chief. I were just gonna ask if I can have a friend of mine come by and demonstrate for the newbies on the course?” Undyne tried not to forget the main topic she actually came for.

“Does this ‘friend’ happen to be a tall skeleton?” he could see the glint in Undyne’s eye that she would get what she wanted.

 

~ * ~

 

Meanwhile… you’re having a staring competition with a small, fluffy white dog… his dark eyes staring right at you.

Where in the hell did it come from!? You don’t have a doggy door! And the doors and windows are locked!

Sound from the phone, meaning it just got a new message, which probably were results being either video or picture from Mara, and the very phone… is in the dog’s mouth, wagging happily at you as it stood few video away from you. Ready to bolt when given the chance.

Too bad Oliver’s movement on the couch made that decision, making the dog bounce off into the kitchen. And you were firmly after it, you teleported in front of it, ready to catch this intruder.

However, as if everything were in slow motion, it jumped, paws landing on your back and bounce off towards the hallway. Teleporting again, you know ever nook and cranny in this house, so you know where to face it. However, you were surprised that it didn’t appear where it ran off to. Did it bounce another way then?

Looking all over and listening for signs, even calling after it, it was gone… so was your pho-

A yip from outside?

Checking the window by the entrance, sure enough, there sat the dog, right outside by the street, looking at you, still wagging its tail.

How and when did it get out!?

That smug bastard.

Hurrying putting on your shoes and winter hoodie, you ran out. Damn was it freezing!

“Give me phone back!” you call after it, soon as it ran off on you.

You had no time for the wrapping to your cast, so it only dawned on you to be more careful with your arm soon as you felt a sting. But no matter, it can be fixed. Right now, phone is priority.

You chased it all the way to the park. To your annoyance, you were trying to avoid it for the week. But then again, you were rather impressed you still have stamina to chase that. stupid. dog!

Can’t take the risk of teleporting to get the dog, too many eyewitnesses, but you had to outsmart it somehow.

However, thanks to being tired of running, and focus only on the dog. A small snow pile on the road made you trip into a big pile of snow, halfway buried into it with a yelp.

It was cool, and freezing to your body. Now thinking of staying buried as you were considerably thinking of giving it up.

“you okay, kiddo?”

You heard a gruff voice, and similar at that… from where?

Struggling a bit to get up, you try avoiding using your left arm to do so, which only made you turn on the snowy ground, onto your back instead with indignant huff.

“Yes and no…” shocked, you saw the very same skeleton I blue hoodie, what… ‘third time’s the charm’ kinda thing? Why did you ran into him so often? Quickly covering your shock to annoyance for your situation, you look around while sitting up, no dog around. “Have you seen a small white dog by any chance?”

“only with you _barkin_ ’ after it.” he chuckles, reaching out a hand. Problem was were with a wrong hand.

“Uh, sorry, shouldn’t use my left… did you just pun.” you stated it, being a rhetorical question.

He rather grins, then notices the cast on your arm, shifted himself to use his other hand he had in his pocket instead.

“and if I did?”

Hoisted up, you brush of the snow on you.

“Bad, but it’s _alright_.” you waved your arms to state the point, giving a smug smile at him.

His eyesockets widened in surprise, giving an undignified snort then a chuckle.

Heh, don’t think he recognize you.

 

Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sorry, and thanks. But I gotta go find that dog.” you told him, as he nonchalantly shrugs. Seeing you off deeper into the park.

He must say it was kinda amusing to see someone chasing the dog in the morning. Or ‘annoying dog’ as his brother called him. Wonder what the dog did to make you chase after him.

Oh well, the dog’s is his own master. He comes and goes as he pleases. Mostly here and at home though.

‘Shortcutting’ back to sitting in his stand, waiting for customers. He looks out in the snowy park, with city buildings and half of mountain cliff, ocean sparkling from sunlight with his view…

It’s beautiful.

The white sheen of snow glistening… pretty much like your hair. Don’t think he has seen someone with hair colour looking so natural. Heh, and your soul, it may have been shining for a brief moment, but the colour of Perseverance, purple… he actually doesn’t know what to think about it.

He’s usually capable looking at someone’s Soul when he wants to, being one of his abilities, as well role as the Judge for the King of monsters.

But yours, it was almost hidden from him if it didn’t shone briefly. Though he were unable to look at your stats… why?

Not noticing sound of footsteps closing up, he were a bit startled when booming voice spoke up.

“SANS.” he immediately saw a tall skeleton, his brother, dressed in dark brown winter coat, black sports pants and red winter boots, and red scarf sticking out as his main trait. The style rather suited him when they got more options of clothing style on the surface. He looked happy crossing path to him.

He already figured where he was going, mostly because of the pants though. There were only two reasons he wore them. Either training with Undyne, or showing new cadets the training course Undyne fixed up for the police force.

Though a box put before him made him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH, BROTHER. AND I’M OFF TO THE TRACK-COURSE.”

…

Whelp, better hope those cooking lessons pays off.

 

~ * ~

 

After couple hours, you gave up finding the dog. You had lost it somewhere in the park, and looked everywhere within area to no luck. And now you were freezing.

Walking down a street, you see a rather familiar building. A twenty story building, modern and plain at the same time. Only thing that stood out of the building would be the giant satellite on top, and the entrance with couple guards and big sign above which stood ‘Ebott Science Co’.

You were actually considering just to have an excuse to get in and warm up, or rather take a ‘shortcut home’. However, if you did go inside, you could build yourself a new phone. It’s not like you don’t have anything important in the stolen one but cell phone numbers anyway.

Ah, screw it, you’re going in. Though a bit surprised when guards were stopping by holding a hand up.

“No outsiders, miss. This is a private company.”

Of course you know that. Whelp, good thing you always had the ID on you then, giving it silently to the guard for inspection. He had visibly paled, promptly returning the badge and saluted.

“My apologies, miss Willowick! You’re cleared!” which caused the other to realize what just happened, and opened the entrance door for you in a hurry.

“It’s alright. I would have been miffed if you didn’t do your jobs properly.” You answered, walking in the building without a care. Noticing that they had breathed out in silent relief.

Well, it didn’t surprise you in the slightest. You weren’t really the ‘dress up’ type for suits or lab coats.

Passing through the lobby towards one of three elevators, you did get curious and confused looks from those who worked there. Well, you mostly worked at home. So this kind of thing wasn’t really a surprise. Only went here if there was either a meeting or some sorts of problem. Or funny inspection surprise under a disguise. Funny because you get to talk nonsense of a new project nobody heard of, to see panic or curiosity with them for example.

Plus one time you actually caught an intruder that didn’t work here at all. So you increased security. Some that’s not even on blueprint or known by anyone working in this building. An automatic face recognition along with ID’s. It send alarm to both security and building, the building was mostly because it would go into a lock-down.

Stopping on thirteenth floor, you exit to see it has multiple sections of different labs. Mostly glass walls with lower part clouded.

It was a Sunday, so not unexpected to see few people here.

A couple humans at different lab rooms, and a yellow lizard monster in her own, who looked up curiously, startled when she saw you. Using your badge towards a recognition system by the door, you entered the room next to hers. This lab here was mostly for experiments on new phones that would work with magic. So why not make a new one? You had heard of someone that was the Royal Scientist to have made a dimensional box, and monsters were already using it.

Carefully grabbing the small pieces first, circuits board and other components. Going through the data by using the computer first. Installing the necessary apps and instalments. Now, how would the dimensional box work?

You turned back, looking through the cabinets, only to notice without giving it away, that the monster yet had taken curious eyes off you. Was she thinking you were an intruder? You simply smiled knowingly at her. Returning the focus on finding the last component... can’t find it. Wait a minute, perhaps she knows?

Looking back at the monster, she jumped a bit, and you gestured to have her over here.

Tilting her head as if she’s hesitating, then she complies.

Once the door opens, you asked instantly.

“Do you know anything about dimensional boxes? How to install the component into a phone?”

That seem to surprise her, nodding and adjusted glasses.

“W-well, yes. A-are y-you building a new p-phone?”

“Yeah, kinda got the previous one stolen by a dog.”

“… really?”

“Yup, I had windows and doors locked, and don’t even have a doggy door. It was in my house, took my phone, and somehow got outside and disappeared with it.” You frown in confusion, still conflicted on how the dog did it. Gotta remember checking if you have a hole back home later.

She blinked, looking confused as well, at least until she looked to think of something.

“D-did this dog have w-white fur, a-and r-really small and poofy?”

Looking surprised at her, you nodded.

“T-that’s ‘Annoying dog’, t-that d-dog goes a-and s-steal b-bones from a f-friend o-of mine a lot.”

“Bones? You don’t mean…”

“H-he’s a skeleton m-monster.” Now you looked at her in shock, and a bit horrified. Which caused her to wave frantically as she sees you misunderstood. “H-he c-conjures m-magic b-bones! N-not h-his b-body!”

That cause you bit to sigh in relief. Thank god, now you won’t have to worry for chasing the dog for killing a monster, cause they weren’t killing at all.

“Alright, but back to the topic, phone?” you gesture the one on the table. It was a rather modern made flip phone. Kinda prefer that one than one screen. More sturdy as well.

“Ah, y-yes.” She walks towards a counter, roaming one of the lower cabinets, finding the component easy. “M-may I i-install it f-for you?”

“Sure.” You shrug, taking a seat on the table, letting her take the available chair as you watch on how she does it. “So what’s your name?” you ask, you may have made the face recognition system, however, you weren’t the one who’s in charge on hiring or dismiss workers. That’s was responsibility of someone else you know in the building.

“A-Alphys, you?”

“Willow,” you excused. No need to tell people you were the owner of the company. Not many would have believed it either, being 23 years old would make some sceptic to believe you were fit to run the corporation after all. And that’s not their decision.

“Y-you w-work here?” she asked, curiously looking up to you.

“Yup, mostly at home though.”

“T-they a-allow t-that?”

“Depends. There are a couple lone parent’s that works at home far as I know.”

“O-oh, sorry…”

That made you blink. She was sorry? For what?

“What for?”

Which made her blink herself, shrinking herself a bit.

“P-prying.”

“Ah, I don’t see a problem with that. If there’s something I don’t want to tell you, I just say so. So don’t mind asking.”

“O-oh…” she seems to relax more, finishing touches on the phone before giving it to you.

“So how does the dimensional boxes work?”

“I-it’s rather easy really, it can store up to ten items, though don’t try to use big items. A pillow can count as two. You simply use the button installed to open and close.”

“Huh, really would want to know the technique behind this. Do you know who invented this?”

For some reason, that question caused her to blush a bit red on her cheeks. Raising hand shyly, looking anywhere but you.

That caused your eyebrows shot high in surprise. This timid scientist was the royal scientist!?

“Holy frap…”

Which only caused her to blush enough to almost entire face, hiding behind her hands.

You both jumped when your new phone rang, you almost hesitated to answer, then again, not many people knows your number.

“Yellow.” You answered.

Alphys waved, gesturing she’s going back to work in the other room she were in. You nodded, you had interrupted her after all.

“Finally!” you had the phone immediately away from your ear, rubbing the wince you feel on the eardrums.

“Hey, pie-face. Wazzup?”

“Hardy-har, I’m gonna get you back for that. And speaking of which…” you internally groaned, Greg weren’t the type to let such thing go easily. Even the smallest buzzer in hand can tip him off. “… I got contacted by the mayor.”

That caused you to still. Getting serious. There weren’t many reason for him to tell you that when he calls you.

“He asked you to come to a political meeting between the Monster Royalty, Senator Cliff, Secretary of Defense and Senator Luvin. Mayor himself will be present since he’s currently the one who’s letting the monsters live freely in the city. However, he got an info concerning the next meeting that’s coming up. And it needs you involved.”

“Why?”

“Cause if you don’t show up, Senator and Military will take advantage of creating uses of magic.” You stiffened, they wanted to do what!? “And since you’re the only one that is Maegister, you are the only one who represents for magic users, which includes the monsters.” He reminds you.

You sigh deeply, he has a point. You were no good when it came to politics. But if the higher up is going to take an advantage… repeating history... You fist on the table with the free hand angrily.

“When.”

“Tomorrow. Would you need someone to come with you?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for telling me.”

“… Be careful.”

He ends the phone call.

This is going to be a pain in the ass.

 

 

~ * ~

 

Luckily, you had gotten a day to prepare. Searching up on the senators and secretary of defence, you got to know a lot. Heh, nobody can best your hacker skills. You modified your mask a bit, since you weren’t going in there as yourself, but as a Maegister. A voice modifier would make it easier to talk instead of signing.

Now the last thing to be concerned about. The King and Queen of monsters. You’re pretty sure they had heard of you, but you don’t know if they took the news of a mage existing in this era lightly.

You changed your hair length and colour with a wig, now long hazel brown, looking natural. Wearing a proper black suit despite the issue with the cast, so you had it made thinner while it’s sturdy, with white turtleneck and… looking on the side of the mirror, where jewellery were hanged up, and the one that always caught your eye. The blue jewel pendant, shaped like a dog tag. Though had no inscription.

It belonged to your mom…

Thinking back on how she always wore it, you clasp it around your neck, giving a good contrast to the clothes.

Though… looking in the mirror, it almost shocked you. For a split second you thought you were seeing your brother standing before you. Causing a heartache in your chest.

Hurrying out of the bathroom, you grabbed your mask, checking the clock.

Only about half an hour before actual meeting starts. Luckily you can be there in good time.

Having been in the hall before, you only needed to focus on where to teleport. Activated your blue magic, you appeared by a pillar, and apparently a couple guards already here. They were startled when you appeared out of nowhere. Drawing their weapons. You used your purple magic to constrict, making the weapons unmovable from their holsters.

“No need to be alarmed, I’m am the Maegister, who’s participating the meeting.” Your voice were deeper, sounding like a male. Then walks past them into the meeting hall, who weren’t sure what to do but to report on what just happened.

The half hour past, and you start wondering if they really were alarmed by the fact you appeared. You sat cross-legged by the table, reading live news of this event. Then hearing footsteps, unlike shoes though, they were rather soft. Looking up, you held yourself back from flinching.

Two tall goat monsters, white fur, one having golden mane and larger horns than the other. Wearing regal outfits. You went back to watching the news, wondering what they will do when they come up to you.

What you didn’t expect though, were the force that caught you off guard with a yelp, something small wrapped around your neck and fell down with your back against the floor.

Ow.

Took you less than a second to tell that it wasn’t hostile, that someone were rather hugging you tightly.

“Oh my goodness, Frisk!” there was a reprimanding, motherly voice.

The kid you met a couple days ago sat up, looking all happy and bouncy on you. Signing fast that you weren’t able to keep up.

“Sorry kiddo, you gotta slow down for me.” You carefully retracted your left arm. Which caused them to widen their brown eyes at you. Hurrying standing up, they signed with an apologetic expression.

‘I’m sorry, I forgot about your wound.’

“Eh, no harm done.” You stood up now, brushing off dust from your suit.

“Frisk, my child. You know this person?”

They nodded, frantically signed as they beamed, sometimes pointed at you. Not seeing what they signed, guess they were telling about the event.

It caused both monsters to look surprised at you. The Queen looking grateful at you, and the taller one looking careful. Guess they know about you and your magic then.

“My apologies, my child should have shown better manner than this. My name is Toriel, this is my…partner, Asgore. And this if Frisk, as you already know. Thank you for saving my child.”

“Eh, I rather not see anyone harm kids if I can help it.” For some reason you could see a flash of hurt crossing Asgore’s eyes, which easily disguised themselves unemotional. Wonder why.

“Still, thank you.”

You nod, noticing the final members of the meeting coming in. Another tall one, looking quite obnoxious with slick brown hair. A brown skinned woman, stiffly walking across the room, not eyeing anyone. Then the last were a rather muscular guy, quite a rare redhead, despite been cut short, can even hint the grey lines on it. He wore a military uniform.

Then the last, mayor himself, chubby, grey bearded old man, noticing you and smiled with a relief. You nodded in greeting. Though soon as the doors closed, the rough guy spoke up.

“I thought this was a restricted meeting between officials, not for someone who’s dressed up for a masquerade.” He spoke with hint of irritation, which caused the others to eye you curiously.

“Of course,” mayor spoke up. “who better than to have here, concerning the topic were going to discuss, than the Maegister themselves.”

It cause everyone in the room to freeze in silence, making everyone, including Asgore staring hard and judgemental at you.

 

Internally sighing, this won’t be an easy meeting after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna help support? You're free to do so here.
> 
>  
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/conniespell


	6. Chapter 6

Ignoring the judgmental eyes, you sit back on your seat, crossing legs and keep silent, as you with obvious tilt of your head, looked towards the mayor.

“Right, let’s begin shall we?”

“Hold on, is this supposed to be a joke!? This impersonator here cannot possibly be the Maegister, the old lady died in the bombing three years ago!” the gruffly man called out, pointing at you. Feeling a twinge of irritation and strike of sadness in your heart. You remain unmovable.

“Yes, and unofficially, her will told us who to point the next Maegister if she were to die, and that is Wick here, they are the current representing the magic among both humans and monsters, therefore they are crucial to this meeting. Now, back to the topic we should discuss.”

“So why the mask?” the lady interrupted.

“… Scars.” You half-lied. You have some, but not on face.

“Can you even see anything through that mask? There are no eyeholes.” The military guy spoke up. His name was Arnold, acting like a brat in this important meeting. How the hell was he raised?

“Yes, and how about you stop acting like a child that didn’t want the one candy in your candy bag your mom got you, so we can start the discussion.” You answered with sass, smiling even though they couldn’t see it.

The kiddo seem to not show emotion, trying to act professional. However, you can tell the slight shaking that they thought it funny. That’s the ambassador for you.

The military guy reddened with anger, seem to huff and cross their arms as they glared at you.

The tension were cut with sound of stack of papers straightened on the table by the mayor, slightly smiling.

“Alright then, we can start off with received fact about soul bonding.”

It made you flinch, your heart pumping in fear. Though you need to relax, they were asking something completely different. Subtly breathing in and out, calming your nerves.

“For humans, Souls that could be manifested and real were a new fact for us until two years ago. Though it were only recently we were hearing the fact about ‘soulbonding’. Would you like to elaborate what that entails?” the mayor asked the Royals.

“Yes, it is a bond between partners in love, allowing them to merge souls and become soulmates.” Toriel explained.

“Is it a ritual, any danger of sorts for doing it, can humans do it?” the senator guy asked. Who were Cliff, you read about his support for monsters, getting out culture fact, making humans less wary of them. Though some were mostly for getting voters on becoming the next president. However, you cannot deny that he is actually trying to make a better world.

“Well…” she glance at you, uncertain. “I know for a fact that humans without magic cannot summon their soul to bond with one another. But…” she directed the unanswered question to you.

“Mages can as well.” You dropped off, knowing you can summon your own.

She nodded as she continued.

“It is a private thing between two people, you would reveal everything about yourself to the one you love. Your fear, your love, your past. It is not a dangerous thing to do unless one of them only hold fake emotion towards another. It would harm their souls.”

“This kind of sounds like a marriage. Would a human and monster be able to be soulmates?” the woman, Luvin asked this time. You rather don’t like her. The way she’s acting on the news, it’s like she’s putting an OCD order of people and culture. That’s just wrong.

“It is a step further than marriage I suppose. Far as I can tell, it is possible. Even before the war, there were some monster and human soulmates. Though rather rare back then.”

“Then what about divorce, is it possible too?” Luvin inquired further.

That made Toriel flinch a bit, even though she were rather tough on staying composed.

“It is. However doing so is a great risk, it will not only harm your soul, it may kill you and your partner in doing so.”

“But you two are separated, right? Didn’t you two ‘divorce’?” she pry. And it was rather obvious Toriel and Asgore were uncomfortable on the topic.

“Senator Luvin.” You spoke up, startling them all. “That is a private business of their own. There’s no reason for them to answer that. Unless you want to make it mutual telling them your own divorce.” You corner her. Luvin frowned, nevertheless, nodded in comprehension. Though you were curious about something.

“Miss Toriel, is it possible for a human and a monster to conceive a kid?”

“Oh! Uhm.” She glance down at Frisk, acting all innocent and curious as well when the question came up. Wops, did you just got into flowers and bees subject?

“You can just answer yes or no.” giving her a way out. She sighed in relief, nodding.

“That I do not know, however, may be possible, seeing as two souls are willing.”

Two souls… that kinda says.

“So there are no accidents?”

It caused her to widen her eyes in surprise.

“Well, no. Monsters cannot be received unless the two partners wants one. Do humans?”

“Most of the time.” You answered. It seemed to surprise both monsters. Guess they didn’t know about how humans does it.

“Alright, now that it’s cleared. Unlike the soulbonding, we humans form contracts in records of either being married or not, which also gives possible divorce. Would it even be possible to record such bond on papers?” Mayor Ash asked, being the one to write down the conversations of this meeting.

“Well, it can be possible. However will be difficult. One cannot show another person their soul for confirmation, since it is quite intimate action that only belongs between two partners, or healing it by a healer.” Asgore mentioned. “It can make one vulnerable to be damaged by an outside source, therefore, we cannot write it down.”

“Unless it’s a monster though?” curiosity gotten to hang of you. “Aren’t they able to sense if they are soulmates without drawing them out?” you asked.

He hummed, thinking about it.

“It would require someone who’s capable looking into a soul. And so far, only boss monsters can do so. And there’s only few of us.”

“Right, so it would be too much of a burden to get it on writing then. Basically making recording impossible.” You answered, and he nodded.

…

“Then there are no further requirement?” Ash asked the others on other side of the wide table.

“Would this bonding even called legal?” Arnold implied, showing a slight smirk with his eyes.

The monsters beside you stiffened, apparently didn’t know how to respond to this.

“It is.” You voiced. Causing him to narrow at you. “Actually, the fact we know the technicality by the words of soul bonds and soulmates, it has been going on far before written records. Ancestors of Maegister Council had it written down as legal, in order to stop people from messing with true love between two people. Considering mages were capable to soul bond just as well as monsters.”

Toriel breathed out in relief, while Asgore looks like he’s trying to see through you. Earning a slight elbow from the kiddo. Who then turned and smiled widely at you with a hidden thumbs up.

Smiling, you felt these kind of questions natural. Kinda figures you were needed if something small as these rules were questioned.

“Then to final topic, uses of magic.”

That startles you, causing you to emit magic in anger, making everybody flinch in surprise at the sudden heavy tension.

“ **W h a t ?** ” you responded with venom in your tone.

“Uh… Wick, please calm down, what we’re going to discuss is how monsters will be using magic openly in public.” Ash tries to calm you down, worries etched in his expression.

You rise up from your chair, patted gently on Toriel’s shoulder before you stand behind the kid. Both monsters apprehensive on what you’re doing, you can sense their magic flaring up, ready for defend. But you’re just simply holding the kiddo’s ears from hearing.

“That is. Bull. Shit!” before murmuring apologies to the two monsters, and stand with crossed arms facing the humans with confidence. The monsters looked confused at you, and were to about to say anything before you spoke up. “I can say for certainty that monsters are allowed to use magic as they want seeing as it is their nature, they hold equal rights as humans concerning criminal laws, even with the few new laws added concerning magic. And I know for the fact none of the monsters will be willingly cause trouble soon as they had gained freedom. And I will put a reminder of a law that were written a decade ago.” you had walked towards Arnold, slamming your hand down hard enough to crack it a bit, making him jump. “No living creatures capable of magic are to be used for military purposes, in any kind. Not for experiments, not for fighting wars, and definitely not for personal reasons which would benefit the country.”

The tone you used was hard to deny, Arnold had paled when you said the last sentence, obviously had thought about it. Didn’t think the right to be able to use magic was removed immediately because of a law.

Unknown to you, Asgore and Toriel shared a surprised glance at each other, though a relieved one. They were concerned when it came to this topic and how to defend their rights.

Though one thing raced through your mind…

…

…

You slammed down the table with your left arm…

…

The paaaaaaaaaain!

Gah!

Hold your calm!

Calmly stand straight, look at Mayor! Ask the final question!

“Is that all?”

Mayor looked wide-eyed at you, and the others were the same when they nodded.

“It was all… meeting adjourned.”

Thank god for being Maegister, or else this would have been a ridiculous long meeting of rights and rules. You only made it much simpler, considering mages basically had the same rules as well. There were basically no difference between monsters and human except what they are literally made of. Politics. Were. Not. Your. Forte.

Trying not to rush out, Arnold and Luvin were the first to leave, leaving the rest remaining to talk in the room. You left, out of view from anybody, hiding behind a pillar, hunching down as you cradled your arm.

How the heck could you have forgotten about it!? Was it the weight!? Good thing you had made it sturdy, however, you gonna need a re-check again on the arm. See if the fracture had gotten worse. You breathe in and out, trying to will the pain away. But to no use.

You probably had made it worse.

“Maegister Wick?”

You startled, standing up straight. However, dizziness got to you so you leaned a bit on the wall for support. Recognizing it was Toriel who spoke up, having Asgore speaking with Cliff in the background, though making a glance at you once. Feeling embraced around your waist, you looked down, seeing the worried expression of the kiddo.

“Wazzup?” you play it off, hoping they wouldn’t ask why you were hunched like that, subtly hiding your arm behind you.

She tilted her head at you with a raise brow. Now that you get a closer look, she looks rather beautiful for a goat monster. Striking ruby red eyes. Was she an albino type?

“I want to thank you. If it weren’t for your input on the last subject, we would likely had multiple meetings of trying to deflect such situation you managed to deny them.” Which you felt a nod from the kiddo on your stomach, making you pat their head. It wasn’t that you didn’t understand. It was more… ah, oh well.

“No problem. I hate misuse of magic like that.”

She smiles with an understanding nod.

“Though may I ask how you hurt yourself?”

You stiffened up.

Crap. She noticed.

“Uhm…”

Frisk turned, signing briefly, one word you caught was ‘protecting’. Toriel widened her eyes at you, looking more grateful. Though now looking like a mom on a mission.

“May I see your arm?”

Your heart tinged in pain. She was using a motherly voice.

For some reason, you couldn’t deny her, giving her your left arm on her open hand for the wait.

She brushed over the cast, frowning.

“Wasn’t it only a knife wound?”

You shook your head.

“No, I… I blocked a steel pipe, causing a fracture.” She kept frowning, until she let an amused chuckle, leaving her to raise an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you just use this arm to slam down the table?”

She laughed again when you turned the other way, you were pretty sure your face were red with mortification, not sure she can tell though.

“Ready to go?” came the deep timbre voice from Asgore. Seems to have finish whatever they were discussing.

“Just a minute. Child…” she referred you now. “May I be allowed to heal your arm?”

That surprised you, enough to obvious show it on body language. Even Asgore seemed slight surprised, until he noticed your cast that were no linger hidden from your sleeve, being pulled up a bit. Seeming to understand somehow.

“Oh, uh. Sure?” you tilted your head. You know you don’t have any experience in healing magic, and would be first time to see it before hand of someone else’s magic.

However.

Before anything were done, there was a huge uproar. Shocking all of you to look outside the window. The press and other demonstrants were running away. But it was with a dread that it wasn’t that only thing you noticed.

Before you could react.

 

 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like giving a tip
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


	7. Chapter 7

Sans were startled. Last thing he remember doing was handing out a hot dog for a customer. Not lying in bed fiddling with his phone for meme. And it was morning even!

He jumped by the knocking of his bedroom door.

“SANS, IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST.”

He sit up, realising he’s repeating the day. Looking carefully out the window, sunlight is shining with mount Ebott in sight.

He’s not back in Underground. It’s not a RESET.

“SANS?”

“I’m up, bro. I’m up. I’ll be right down.”

He got the feeling his bro just nodded with a slight approval before walking away. Knowing him well.

However, back to the problem.

Why did the kiddo RESET?

Dressing up his usual clothing, he sent a text message to the kiddo. *What happened?* Every time they RELOAD. Now he just needed to wait… Though didn’t take long.

Checking the message as he came out to the kitchen, plates already put on the small table. It may be a small apartment, but it works.

*Can you come over?*

“DID SOMETHING HAPPENED?” he looked up at his bro, realising he must have given an equal worry expression if his bro gave one.

“sorry, pap. The kiddo got a nightmare, rain-check on the breakfast?”

The worry completely replaced with a smile.

“OF COURSE. FRISK IS ALWAYS A PRIORITY TO THESE KIND OF THINGS. I CAN BAG IT UP FOR LUNCH TO YOUR WORK INSTEAD.”

“heh, thanks, bro. you’re the best.”

Given a ‘nyehehe’ for response, he walked around the corner, as he usually do for his shortcuts. His magic enabling him to ‘teleport’ to places, however different than teleporting though.

From his apartment, to hallway. Smell of cinnamon and butterscotch pie in the air hits him.

“knock knock.” He calls out.

“Who’s there?” he hears the amused tone.

“theodore.”

“Theodore who?” he walks through the living room, which were big enough to house a dining table enough for ten people. Game consoles a bit messy from previous play by the television.

“theodore wasn’t open, so I knocked.” Having checked their lock before he walked in further. Not many people knows how he gets around fast. Not even Toriel. At least until she finds out on her own.

She chuckled, seeing her slicing up a pie piece for the kiddo. Who in question is sitting by the table with head in crossed arms, silently.

Oh boy, that doesn’t look good.

Toriel and he shared a knowing look. Her leaving the room as he sits beside the kid, waiting patiently for their response.

This was their usual thing. Toriel believes the kiddo had nightmares, well, she’s not too far off mark there. However, he were the only one who knew about what it entails. Therefore, whenever they had a bad morning, he were the one who’s called for.

Finally, Frisk made movement. Crawling over from their seat to climbing onto his lap, trembling as they clutched to him. Why was this bad? What happened to have scared the kid this time?

Last time they used RELOAD were due to kidnapping incident. It got quickly solved by ambushing the kidnappers with police. Too bad he wasn’t allowed to ‘dunk’ them.

All he could do right now, were hugging them, waiting for them to calm down enough and sort out how to explain to him.

Kiddo eventually pushed away from him, not looking at him though.

‘I don’t know if I can avoid this.’

“avoid what?”

Finally making eye contact with him, teary brown eyes.

‘the bomb that’s exploding the hall today.’

Sans widened his eyes in shock.

An explosion. A bomb was the reason!? Fuck, of all things. Even if the meeting got cancelled, someone else could just as easily use if for something else. There would definitely be casualties.

“we’re not doing ‘that’, kid. Not yet.”

Frisk looked surprised up at him. Knowing well what he meant.

A RESET…

He just gave them permission to use one if absolute necessary.

However, that would mean they could break their promise. He knew they didn’t want that. No one deserved it. Much less get to experience being Underground with all the bad memories, all over again.

They shook their head, signing.

‘I won’t do it, I’ll find a way.’ Staying true to their Determination. His usual grin growing genuine, giving a wink as he said.

“and you’re not alone this time.”

They nodded, relaxing in for a hug again. They will find a way. No matter how many RELOADs they were gonna make.

 

~ * ~

 

Frisk sat through the meeting again. Repeating everything that was going on with their adoptive parents.

Though closely followed onto the masked mage. It was a first to have heard of a Maegister in the previous timeline. They rather like that person. Didn’t hesitate of giving monsters privilege of letting monster keep using magic. Even go so far denying military of misusing monsters, and humans that can use magic, which would include Frisk. However, the masked mage doesn’t know that… do they?

Wait… didn’t they slammed their left arm last timeline? Why did they change to use the right?

Nothing else changed…

They were wrong. After the same timing the masked mage walked out of the room. Goat dad walking with Senator Cliff to talk about adult matters again. It annoys a little bit being treated like a kid. However, they cannot change that.

They ran out after the masked one, followed by Goat mom. They don’t understand why mom didn’t stop them, knowing full well how vary they are of mages. Nevertheless, they are glad…

It changed!?

Last timeline, the masked mage were hunched by a pillar, hidden from others. Now they were looking out the window for something. Not at the people, they were looking… upwards…

Frisk widened their eyes, understood the moment the masked mage ran before mom got to talk to them. Running towards the main exit, opening it fully with brute force and surprising everyone. They didn’t know how to react.

The masked mage arms glowed green, and before they knew it. The light, both outside and inside glowed green due to the giant shield in the sky. A loud noise that was bigger than thunder, a force of wave in the air pressured the windows to shatter.

Mom covered them immediately, shielding them from harm.

…

…

…

They survived.

…

…

How!?

What changed!?

“Frisk, are you alright?” mom called out. However, there was a slight ringing in their head. Nodding slightly before getting picked up. They looked around, glass spread out on the floor. Mom seem unharmed. Though not completely sure.

Looking for dad, they saw him supporting the masked mage, as if he caught them. Surprised to how limp they were in his arms. Did they get hurt!?

And before they knew, everything got dark, yet darker… for a split second though, feeling twist in their stomach before realising what just happened.

“stay here, I’ll get Asgore too.”

“Sans?” Frisk barely saw him before they disappeared out of nowhere. Only for him appear again within seconds, with dad… and masked mage!?

 

~ * ~

 

Everything repeated.

The morning. The news. The meeting.

The things you changed were the use of your arm when slamming down the table. You would need to focus on the event going on in a bit after all. Having had all morning to plan on what to do. There was no way you knew if there was going to be another RELOAD after all.

Just in case, you had warned Greg of a bomb threat. Though in more specific method. From what you saw last time, it was a rocket that came from the sky. Asked him to track where it comes from when it hits.

You don’t know the type. It may very well be a nuclear bomb. However, you couldn’t take the chance. All you know for sure it will be a big explosion. And you don’t have enough magic to cover the town. Only about a quarter kilometre radius if you went all out. After that, will leave you vulnerable.

No time to think. The meeting is over, you need to time this right.

Running past Toriel and the others, rushing out the doors. You see it.

Don’t hesitate.

Go all out.

Your arms glowing green, releasing all magic into the sky, far as you’re limited to go.

It was matter of few second as the rocket made impact. Making loud noise following the shockwave. The press and other spectators got pressed down to the ground unknowing what happened, car breaks and harshly stops by either crash into poles or into other cars. Though luckily at low speed, may give only bruises. You can’t tell the damage.

You didn’t know what happened during the shockwave, being thrown backwards by the wind. Unknowingly have been caught by Asgore who made his stand to shield Senator Cliff until it was all over.

Shit. You were right.

It took all of your energy… feeling tired.

The only thing you could tell before passing out, his timbre voice calling out orders. Only getting the word like safety.

…

Safe…

…

You were safe…

 

~ * ~

 

Asgore didn’t expect this happening today. At all.

The meeting with a Maegister. A mage of all beings. Of course he was vary. He didn’t know they still existed. Seeing as humans didn’t know magic until they came to surface, and that he had read their culture of witches… which were actually mages being executed few centuries back for even have magic.

However, he’s surprised that there were laws. And even more shocked to find them saying that they had equal rights, and free to use. As well not abiding to military’s will of being used.

He tried to peer through the mage’s soul. To no use. It was hidden. Maybe he needed Sans to peer, seeing as he had better ability than him to do so.

He wanted to trust Frisk’s judgement towards the mage when they had tackled them to the floor. However, he cannot bring himself to do that.

Surprised to see the mage hurry, as if on a mission. His magic prickled in apprehension. He recognized the kind of magic. Barrier magic. What were they planning!?

His thoughts were caught when the explosion came. He stood his ground, instinctively protected the weak from the shock. Which happened to be the Senator behind him. He saw the mage forced fast by the shockwave towards him, making a split decision of catching them.

Soon as it quieted down. He turned to where guards were, getting their bearings as they tried assisting Luvin standing.

“Get Senators and the rest in this building to safety, and call the police and anyone who can help the citizens!”

Then he saw Sans for a moment, giving him a worried look before nodding towards Toriel and Frisk. He nodded back, giving permission to bring them to safety first. He knew of his abilities, or else he wouldn’t have given him the title of ‘Judge’ back underground.

He’s pretty sure if Sans tried, he would be the strongest Boss monster, stronger than him even.

Now he directed attention to the mage in his arms. Realizing that they had passed out. He tried to peer again, only to find it shocking how noticeable it was to sense their magic was gone. Did they use all of their magic to shield us?

Were they in a risk of falling down?

Monsters could fall down if they used magic at risk of their HP, he doesn’t know if mages could as well.

Sans appeared again, casting a worried look at them.

“what about ‘em? Bring ‘em with us?”

“It will be better, the mage will need treatment. I don’t know if mages can risk falling down.”

Sans widened his eyes in apprehensive surprise, only waiting enough time for Asgore to brace themselves while holding the mage.

They now find themselves in his home. A more secured place seeing as he were someone important to monsters.

He found Toriel and Frisk looking surprised, as he went towards the couch and gently laid the mage down.

“Toriel, can you heal the mage?”

She blinked out of it, though she did not hesitate.

Her paws flaring green flames towards the mage’s chest, who were barely breathing.

He notice her frowning, stopping her healing magic.

“What’s wrong?”

“I cannot heal them. They aren’t accepting my magic.”

“Is it because of their soul?”

“… Maybe… Sans. May I acquire assistance from you? I couldn’t summon their soul just now.”

“… sure.”

He came between Toriel and the mage, though not in the way if she needed to heal. He fisted the mage’s chest, his eye flaring cerulean blue… even stronger as hint of yellow glowed. Sweating…

“Sans?”

He stopped… releasing his fist.

“I can’t… I can’t summon their soul… or see it.”

Asgore widen his eyes at that. But then…

…

He sighs. There’s nothing they could do but to wait for them to wake up then. If they even could.

…

A ringtone broke them out of it.

He recognized the number, seeing as it was the chief of police force.

“Hello, sir Thorne.”

“Hello, sir. Where are you!? The Senators, Mayor and Secretary of Defence were placed to safety as you ordered. But you’re nowhere to be found.”

“I’m back home, thanks to a friend of mine, we got my family to safety as well.”

A sigh were heard from the other end.

“Good… but. Wasn’t there one more?” He hesitated. “A Maegister…”

So Greg knew. Not even Asgore knew they were going to be there today. Even Senators and Secretary of Defence didn’t seem to know.

“They’re here with us. They shielded everybody from the bomb, though they used extensive store of magic. I do not know when they will wake up.”

“WHAT!?” oh, he knew that tone. A disbelief worry. “Oh, fucking hell. Not another injury.” Another? “Listen, please don’t think badly of her for being a mage. She’s nothing like the ones in the past.” He frowned. What did Greg know? Greg sighed as they took the silence as an answer. “Just… let her rest. She won’t do anything bad. I promise. I gotta go, people need me.”

Asgore is slight surprise at the trust of MERCY he’s supposedly should give. Then again, he has nothing but words to go on.

The call hanged up and pocketed,

Toriel sighs.

“As much as I would want to give my thanks and heal them. It’s useless unless her soul accept my magic.”

“Let her rest then. We will probably be given chance of explanation when she wakes up.

Toriel nods, as she directed attention to Frisk.

“Come on, child. Let’s get cleaned up.” She lifted them. He believes mostly for reason to feel the closeness, secured over having her child safe. He knows. He feel it too.

Looking back, he sees Sans watching over the mage with a calculating look.

“Sans.” The skeleton jumped. Startled from whatever he was thinking. “Do you really not see her soul?”

He shook his head.

“it’s there. I can feel it… but…” he narrows his eyes.

“But?”

“… you and I both know there are only two reasons for souls hiding, right?”

Asgore nodded.

“Yes, by either using magic to conceal them or…” he widen his eyes. The mage were empty of magic right now.

“… yeah. Mass trauma.” Sans rubs his neck, looking a bit sadly at the mage. “something happened to ‘em. Badly enough that not even I can see her soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can always check out other stories I published. Or if you wanna follow.
> 
> https://coneno.tumblr.com/
> 
> As well tip here.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up with a startled gasp, you sat up abruptly, memories rushing to what happened.

Looking around, nothing was familiar. You were in a bedroom with… quite the colours. Pale purple walls covered with drawings around a desk, yellow white zigzag patterned carpet, a bookshelf shaped like a tree, and another shelf, bigger, filled with toys and other miscellanea stuff a kid has.

With fearful realization, you put your hands on your face. To be relieved that no one had removed the mask… then again, you had put a spell on it for anyone to not be able to do so.

Checking in the mirror on the desk, you still had your wig on. That’s impressive.

Getting up from the red flower patterned white bed, you weren’t fully undressed either, only the jacket were missing… ah, it hangs on the chair.

Now to the question.

Where in the world were you?

You didn’t expect to wake up in a kid’s room. Hospital, maybe. Or possible back home again if there was another RELOAD… but not here.

Stepping out silently, dressing in your jacket, you needed to confirm your whereabouts. You could just teleport home, but someone did go far as lending you someone’s room to rest in. Cannot exactly be bad guy, right?

Entering the hallway, you hear nothing but a ticking clock. However, could sense someone were in the house. You stopped soon as you walked down the hallway, eyeing the photos on the wall.

One being a celebration party with lot of monsters… around Frisk. Other mostly seem to centre a couple skeletons, the royal King and Queen, a blue fish monster in cop uniform, short yellow lizard with… a robot? Where have you seen that guy before?

Finding a clock, you were surprised at the time. No wonder it was so quiet. They were asleep.

Going back to the bedroom, you took your jacket. Borrowing pen and blank paper that laid on the desk. Giving a message as you tucked the cover and pillow properly, leaving the paper on top so it would be an easy find if they checked in.

Sensing you were a bit low on energy, it wasn’t a problem. It was enough to teleport home.

Just hope they won’t get mad for leaving.

 

~ * ~

 

“{My apologies for have occupied the bed, and thanks for helping as well. And another apology for leaving without notice. But I need to get back to work. Don’t worry anything considering law and rules on magic. It won’t change, and I won’t change my mind of what I said in the meeting. - Wick.}” Toriel read out loud.

Frisk had come running into the dining room to Asgore, Sans and Toriel. Having found the letter in the bedroom when checking.

“Oh dear, I hoped I would get to talk to her before she left.” Asgore slumped, taking a sip of his tea.

“kid’s a mystery. that’s for sure.”

‘I wanted to thank them for saving us. And for the time at the park!’

“Oh, my child. Frisky-bits. You will get a chance in the future. Now eat your toast dear.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Scarfing down the goods immediately. Heh, their mom can really cook anything.

Sans remembered a human whose soul were in hiding. Though he think he got a glimpse from that one, unlike the mage. He had a sneaking suspicion etched in his mind of that human may be the mage… no wait. The mage had black hair. The one he met had short snowy white. Was he mistaken?

“What are you thinking that makes you frown like that?” he looked up at Asgore, breaking from his mind of the mage… and the human. Why hasn’t he scribbled her off like any other humans he have met?

“just thinkin’. may be wrong of thinking the human i met once, she had similar condition like the mage.”

Asgore’s eyes widened, then frowned.

“You think they can be the same one?”

“the thing is that they looked different. so i may be wrong, and it’s may just be another who had experienced trauma too. or is a mage as well.”

“No need for worry about it, boys. If fate allow it, we’ll meet again anyway. Let’s just be happy that Maegister have lessened our worries of magic being misused.” Toriel stated calmly, stroking Frisk’s hair as she sat down next to them. “Besides, she kinda proved it with her magic as well.” Causing them to look confused at her. “You didn’t notice? Green magic. Kindness. She couldn’t have used green magic without kindness, right?” Smiling amused that it dawned upon them.

Then it can’t be the one Sans met earlier. She had purple heart when he got a glimpse at it.

Still, why can’t he take her out of his mind?

 

~ * ~

 

“You’re joking…” you looked at him with incredulous expression.

“Nope. As I said. I handed over the info and footages recorded over the bombing incident to FBI and Interpol.” He said nonchalantly as he writes down in documents of a another case.

“Why!? I was the one told you to look it up!”

“Which was another thing I wanted to discuss with you, how did you even know it would happen?”

“…”

“Another ‘thing that concerns future’s safety’ you can’t tell?”

You nod, frowning.

He sighs, rubbing his nose-bridge beneath glasses.

“Anyway, I told them you were an anonymous tip, so no one would figure out it was you. Let the professionals get the perpetrators.”

“But I was supposed to use those to find the perpetrators!” you raised your hands exasperated. This was not what you had planned! You needed to know if there was going to be another bombing! What if they were the reason for RELOAD!? You finally had another clue to how or why it happens!

“And I say no. You may be a Maegister, however, you’re still a normal citizen. This falls into jurisdiction of the law enforcement. Not you alone.” He strictly said, placing the documents aside in a file.

It stung, but it was the truth. A frustrating one at that. Even more frustrating that you cannot tell him the reason why you wanted to investigate.

“ _And_ , go home and get some rest! You used a lot of magic covering everyone like that from the bombing. People were lucky they only got away with few scrapes from the whole ordeal, thanks to you.” He ordered while praised. Odd combo. But still… You wanted to say something back, but you couldn’t. There was nothing more to be done. At least Greg didn’t press how she came over the information. But at least it did something.

Not wanting to yell out like a brat nor swear at Greg, you turn and storm out. Slamming the door so it startled Mara, who had no clue why you were upset. Not want to stop waiting for the elevator and getting caught into a conversation with her, therefore you take the stairs instead, avoiding in want to blow up in front of her face as well.

When opening the bottom door, you accidently crashed into someone else who seemed to tried using the stairs as well. Though it was rather startling something hot and wet hit your chest!

“HOT, hothothot!” you drag your shirt away.

“Oh, shitshitshitshit, sorry!” Said the one who crashed into you as well, frantically panicking as well. “Are you alright?”

You had managed to wave and brush of the hot coffee from your stomach, the coffee ironically cooled of her mind. Now looking up at the one guilty enough to have brought coffee to the crash party.

Surprised to see it was the blue fish monster Greg had talked about, captain Undyne. Then just now processed the question seconds later.

“Yeah! Yeah… and you? You didn’t get any on you?” you looked over her uniform in with slight worry, way to go to make first impression, Willow.

“Surprisingly, no. It’s like you’re a coffee magnet!” she grinned widely, showing off her fangs, though you sensed she was relieved of you not going bonkers like stubborn people who finds everything offensive.

Pretty sure you has encountered enough of them in your lifetime.

Though you snorted at the comment.

“It’s finally happened, coffee is stalking me.” you exasperated, causing Undyne to guffawed a laugh.

“I’m Undyne, who’re you? Don’t look like a cop to me.” she raised a brow after calming down.

“Just a visitor… I’m rather surprised you don’t recognize me?”

“What?” she looked confused at you. And not soon after came other officers passing by them.

“Hey, kiddo.” waved a big guy who looked like a teddy bear with the beard. But human.

“Hey, Brent.” You replied.

“Ouch, coffee spill again?” came two other cops, one being a black cat monster with yellow eyes who asked. Other being his partner, a human blond guy who’s well built with muscles.

“Fourth time this month.” You replied in monotone. Causing them to laugh. The black cat monster telling his partner to ‘pay up’. Did they have a bet going on?

“Uh… so you’re…?” she looks uncertain at you.

“Will Willowick. Regular at this building… Now that I think about it. Didn’t you start working here a year ago?”

“Yeah… oh shit! You’re her!? You’re Greg’s kid!?” she jabbed your chest with her finger, obviously shocked when coming to that conclusion.

Though you weren’t Greg’s kid…

“I’m surprised we haven’t ran into each other until now.” you brushed it off.

“Same…” she looked down on your shirt, winces a bit. “Uh, wanna borrow a shirt of mine? Got a spare in locker.” She suggested, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

“… You don’t want me to tell on you to Mara, don’t you?”

She widened her yellow cat eye in surprise, though looked anywhere else sheepishly. Being all obvious about it too.

“Haha, that’s okay. I find her pretty scary too when being in mother hen mode.”

“Great! Come on then!” she managed to grab you by the arm, quite the strength she has. Though you didn’t say ok to changing!

Oh well, we’re already at the locker room. So what the heck…

She roughly open her locker, easily grabbing from top shelf a black tank top with written white ‘cop’ letters on it, tossing it to you.

“Thanks.” You replied, already undressing your black orange hoodie, then the coffee spilled shirt. Good thing that the coffee didn’t spill on the cast. Would be a pain in the butt to replace.

It was only after putting on the tank top you glanced at Undyne, blinked confusedly at the wide eye stare. You honestly weren’t expecting a gaze you actually couldn’t describe.

“Uh, what?” you asked.

“You…” she looked into your eyes again, and you tilted your head confused. What was she looking at? Making you gaze down on your body. Then it hit you. Your scars.

“Oh, I had forgotten I had them. Sorry about that.” You were so used to not showing off skin easily without a hoodie, which in question you’re putting back on, that you honestly had forgotten the scars on your back.

“… Are you actually freaking apologizing over showing off your scars!?” she asked incredulously.

“Uh. Yeah?”

“…”

“… Sor-”

“Don’t freaking apologize for that! GAH!” she narrowed her eye at you, and suddenly hoisted you up onto her shoulder, wide-eyed in shock. “You’re gonna come home with me!”

“Wait, what-”

“And we’re gonna have a movie night with my girl and eats lots of junk food! Meanwhile! We’re gonna be besties!” She declared, and your head’s spinning with the information, and the fact she ran out of the precinct in ridiculous speed simply made the spinning worse. You actually couldn’t do anything but letting yourself get kidnapped by a freaking cop.

 

It wasn’t until Undyne had kicked open a door, that surprisingly didn’t get destroyed, everything went at stop. You’re pretty certain you’re getting a headache… possible nausea.

“Al! I’m home! I brought a new friend!” she went and put you down, even though on standing legs, they felt weak enough that you fell over face down on the floor. Feeling the earth spin.

“Wops… sorry about that, punk.” Undyne doesn’t sound apologetic. But you remained focused on trying not to hurl and regain sense of gravity again.

“O-oh. U-u-undyne. N-n-not again… y-you g-got to be c-c-careful with g-g-g-guests.” you heard a new voice coming into… whatever room you were in, though you somehow recognized it. From where?

Looking up, you blinked at the sight of familiar yellow lizard. Who looked just as surprised seeing you.

“Huh, small world.”

“I-indeed.”

“What? You two met?” Undyne lifted you up again by the neck of your clothing.

“I-i-in the l-lab, w-where I w-w-work.”

“Oh! You’re the strange nerd that came in the lab beside my girl to make a phone?” Undyne questions you.

“Guilty. I never told you my name, did I?” she ask Alphys. Remembering the phone call cutting their conversation short.

“N-no.”

“Whelp, Will Willowick. Nice to meet you again, dear Royal Scientist.” You raised a hand for handshake.

“N-nice t-t-to mee…”she had grabbed you hand for handshake, though stilled. Her eyes getting comically wider as she looks like she has connected the dots. “THE OWNER OF EBOTT SCIENCE CORPORATION!?” she yelled out.

It wasn’t surprising to you, getting these reaction whenever you told anyone your full name. But Undyne were sure as hell startled as she had jumped over the couch like a frightened cat.

“Guilty.” You shrug it off like it was nothing.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-but! You’re so young!”

“Actually I’m an alien in disguise, I’m planning to conquer to world with science, so I figured, why not hire people to help me?” you shrug again, brush it off like it was nothing yet again.

Alphys and Undyne blinked in incredulously, it wasn’t until Undyne snorted that they laughed.

“Just kidding, my dad owned the company before me. He’s more of a genius than I am.” You rub your neck awkwardly. “Sooo, why did you kidnap me? Don’t you have work to do?” you asked Undyne, who simply waved it off with a ‘pssh’ sound.

“Have the day off. Were about to go up to Mara and bribe with the coffee I spilled on you to ask what her plans were later. But then you showed up!” she gleefully grinned.

“… Me showing up is an excuse for a movie night?” you question. That doesn’t make any sense.

“No! I mean… I heard of you not having any friends from Greg, always at home working or out getting yourself into trouble. Which he oddly justified that you had incredibly bad luck, including the break of your arm.” She pointed out to your cast.

Well, good to know you’re being bragged about and talked behind your back. And yet not revealed that you’re the mage helping people around. You will have a serious conversation with Greg later.

Though it stung by the fact you didn’t have any friends. It’s not like you didn’t want any… it’s more of a trust issue with you.

“So you kidnapped to force me to become friends with you?” you asked in monotone, causing Undyne to wince at the elaboration.

“Not forcing. That’s not my thing. But I heard about you so much I practically know your favourite colour!” she moans out in complaint. Looking up at the ceiling. “Which is light blue, by the way.” She glanced at you with a smirk.

Shocked. She actually knew that much about her?? Though you relented on the accusation on her towards Greg _and_ Mara instead.

“Okay, okay… I give.” You raised your arms in the air in defeat.

“Great! Important question though.”

“What?”

“Do you like anime?”

.

.

.

“I honestly don’t know.”

By the tell of their expression. You were in for a… bad time?

 

~ * ~

 

Frisk glances up at Asgore, have made a spot on his lap while he wrote on some documents in comfortable silence. They were reading a book to pass time, though they were getting hungry. And it’s still off from dinner time.

Tugging his golden beard, Asgore startled a bit as if pulled from deep thoughts, looking down questionably onto them.

“Yes, Frisk?”

‘Can I go get snack?’

He chuckled, petting their head which also ruffled their hair.

“The biscuits are in third cabinet to the left. Don’t tell your mom I said that.” He whispered the last part.

They smiled widely, nodding as the jumped off his lap and out of his office.

They got a message onto their phone. Which suspiciously sounds like their chat group.

Looking up, they raised a brow at Alphys new message.

 **Dino-Nerd:** OMG!OMG! Undyne just brought home my BOSS!

 **FriskyBits:** Who’s your boss?

 **Dino-Nerd:** (picture attached)

It was a picture of you and Undyne, battling each other over a console game, though it wasn’t specified which game it was. Though you were smirking as Undyne looked enraged. Doesn’t look like you noticed the picture being taken. And a human? This was her boss? But she’s so young?

 **Bad2theBone:** hey, that’s the girl that chased ad in the park the other day.

 **CoolSkeleton92:** AS IN ANNOYING DOG? WHAT IN BLAZES WAS SHE CHASING HIM FOR?

 **Bad2theBone:** she had really ruff time back then.

 **CoolSkeleton92:** SANS!!!

 **Bad2theBone:** did you just say this human’s our boss?

 **Dino-Nerd:** YES! I met her a couple days ago in the lab, she was making herself a new phone!

 **Dino-Nerd:** And I helped her install the dimensional box!

 **Momster:** Isn’t she a bit young to be a boss?

 **CoolSkeleton92:** THAT WAS MY NEXT QUESTION.

 **Dino-Nerd:** We asked her that, apparently she inherited it from her dad.

 **Dino-Nerd:** But she’s a genius! She made the security system that Sans fuzzed about!

 **Dino-Nerd:** We’re having a movie night later, you’re welcome to join!

 **CoolSkeleton92:** I’M IN! I SHALL BRING MY NEW RECIPE OF BROWN NINES!

 **FriskyBits:** Mom, can I?

 **Bad2theBone:** bro, it’s called brownies.

 **Bad2theBone:** wait a sec, this ‘kid’ made that security code!?

 **Momster:** As long you put back those biscuits. Soon time for lunch.

Frisk startled, turning around to find Toriel smiling amused as they held the box that contained the biscuits in one arm, and phone in the other.

 **FriskyBits:** Busted.

They wrote in the chat as they put it back with a pout. It was a subtly message to Asgore to. Putting the phone away as well even though they heard the pings repeatedly. Meaning Sans and Alphys probably carried on the conversations.

‘So can I go?’

“Of course, my child. Will you be staying overnight? It’s weekend after all.”

They nodded, liking the idea of spending time with Undyne and Alphys. It’s always fun being with two polar opposites. Plus they unknowingly give them material to upgrade their flirting act.

Going back to Asgore, he looked up from the desk on his phone with a knowing look.

“She really does have eyes on everything, huh?”

Frisk nodded, hearing the ping again as they brought the phone back up.

Blinked at conversation that went through between Sans and Alphys.

 **Dino-Nerd:** Yes, she did. Hold on. Willow just won Mario Kart.

 **Bad2theBone:** it was seriously annoying bypass every time i entered the lab!

 **Bad2theBone:** it’s like the locker won’t open for an intern on their first day of school!

 **Dino-Nerd:** Was it the face recognition program? Or the card key?

 **Bad2theBone:** there was a face recognition program!?

 **Dino-Nerd:** … Did you not take a picture? It was standard issue when given the key.

 **Bad2theBone:** al, the key recognized as everyone’s in the building. that was the issue.

 **Dino-Nerd:** How the heck did that happen!?

 **Dino-Nerd:** Just got a picture of you. Now I saw the issue. Sorry, I’ll fix it.

 **Bad2theBone:** … what?

Frisk giggled, guess this human, Willow, had taken over the conversation at one point. Though it was kinda cool you’re smart. Wonder what kind of soul you have.

 **Dino-Nerd:** If you show up tonight for movie night at my place, I’ll give you bypass to my lab.

 **Dino-Nerd:** Don’t forget to bring the smile of yours.

Oh! Smooth! You flirted with him!

This girl will be interesting one to meet.

 

~ * ~

 

Undyne was laughing. Hard.

And you just look confused at her and Alphys, as you had handed her phone back.

She looked all red faced as she re-read the conversation.

“What? What joke did I miss?” you asked.

Undyne tries to calm down from laughing, though seeing your puzzled expression. She went at it again.

Pretty sure she’s be passing out from lack of air soon.

Alphys blinked confusedly at your puzzlement. Then squealed, as if she had a revelation.

“What!?” you demanded as you raised arm high.

“Y-y-y-you’re so m-m-my new OTP!” she continued squealing.

“What’s OTP?”

“Oh my stars!” Undyne breathed out. “You’re so clueless!”

“What?”

“You just flirted with our bonehead!”

You blinked, looking incredulous at them.

“I did what?”

 

~ * ~

 

Sans looks wide-eyed with full blue blush at his skull on the phone. Was this for real?

“ _Sans?_ ” Grillby came by, serving his plate of fries and bottle of ketchup.

He jolted, startled but still blue flush on his skull.

“uh…” he goes blank. Seriously can’t figure out an excuse or how to act cool at the moment.

Grillby tilted his head with a raised non-existent eyebrow.

“ _First time… I see you… flustered._ ”

“uh.” Nope. Zero. Nada. Nothing. So instead figuring out an excuse he twisted his group chat phone to Grillby.

The orange flame took the phone, reading a bit on top to make sense of it. Widens his eyes and snorted, trying to cover up his laugh over.

… Great.

First time he ever gotten Grillby to laugh, was over this.


End file.
